Reid's Girl?
by heathergirl84
Summary: Meet Christina, she's full of attitude and not to happy about being on the BAU case. But she's the best, and eventually she'll grow to love this team....one member especially. Will try to up dated often, and hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Reid noticed her instantly across the room. His eyes seemed drawn to hers. JJ taps him on the shoulder, "Reid, we need to have the meeting" she says.

Reid nods his head, his eyes still not leaving her. He watches as she rubs a frustrated hand through her shoulder length brown hair, with a hint of curl. She rolls her bright blue eyes at Hotch, who she is now talking to. Morgan snaps his fingers before Reid's face, "Dude!"

Reid reluctantly takes his eyes off of the young girl to glance at Morgan. "Yeah?"

"Meeting, now." Morgan says.

Reid follows Morgan into the conference room, where Emily, Rossi, and JJ are already. He takes his usual place at the far end of the table, waiting for the meeting to start. Hotch comes in quickly followed by the young girl Reid had so readily been watching. "Everybody, this is Christina Anderson, she's going to be helping with this case."

Christina glances around the room, "Not by choice I assure you." She says.

Everybody raises an eye brow at the brown haired young girl. "You could try pretending like you wanted to be here." Hotch says.

"I could try a lot of things Aaron, but lets not go there. Not that it's not nice to meet you all." She says looking at the faces around her.

"Okay, well I guess the sooner we get to the case the sooner it gets solved." JJ looks at Hotch as he sets down. "Three young mothers have been murdered in rural Kentucky. The bodies are positioned on their beds with their infants, ranging from one week to three weeks, having been placed in her arms."

"Sounds perverted." Morgan says.

"Sounds like something I read about," Reid sets up, "It's been twenty three years through, there was a string of murders like this in another Kentucky town."

"See, he knows all about it, why am I here?" Christina asks.

"Because he doesn't know the details." Hotch says.

"He's right, I don't know the details, the details were never made public, and the officers didn't really do reports on it…" Reid says looking at Christina.

"FINE!" Christina pushes herself up. "The officer that investigated was convinced it was a young man by the name of Adam Spiker. Mostly because Adam lived within walking distance of the murders, and done work for all six of the women. However no evidence was found, and the BAU was called in. The agent gave them this profile," She hands them each the profile, "And Adam did not match. As you can see this is not a sexual crime. Which actually suggest we may have a woman serial killer."

"How?" Emily asks looking at Christina.

"Because," Christina sighs, "the way the bodies were positioned was the same way a mother would feed her child. It also was the way in which the killer took such great care to lay the infant where it would come to no harm."

"Maternal instinct" Morgan says.

"Exactly, this was later confirmed when they found a single blond hair at the scene. However, no DNA was recovered." Christina continues.

"Do we know why a woman would do this?" Emily asks.

"In theory it's because she is infertal or perhaps lost her own child. Or she could have lost her own mother at a very young age." Christina looks at each face.

"How do you know all this kid?" Morgan asks looking her over, "You ant no older the Reid."

Christina shakes her head looking at Hotch, "He'll find out." Hotch says.

Christina rolls her eyes, "My father, Michael Anderson was the lead FBI agent. Three weeks after the case started, I was born. One week after bring me home," Christina throws a picture at Morgan, "He came home to find that."

"Your Mom" Morgan says looking at Christina, "Sorry."

"Don't be," Christina shakes her head, "My father chased this guy until he died, almost a year ago. I have his notes, and everything, you're welcome to it.

However I must warn you, they are very colorful notes."

"Colorful?" Reid asks slightly amused and interested.

"You're the genus right, the one who reads a mile a minute?" Christina asks looking at him, Reid blushes, "You'll see when you start reading." Christina turns to Hotch, "Am I done?"

"No, you're coming with us." Hotch says standing up.

"Shit." Christina says.

"Excuse me?" Hotch turns.

"You heard me." Christina glares at him.

"Your supervisor will be notified" Hotch says leaving.

Christina sighs deeply before following the others into the bullpen. She takes the empty desk across from Reid looking over the folder. "Are you an agent?" Reid asks.

"Do I look like an agent?" Christina asks not looking up.

"Um, I was just making polite conversation." Reid says looking slightly taken aback.

"If it's one thing my father taught me, it's that there is no polite conversation when somebody is fighting for their life." Christina looks at him. "You are?"

"SSA Dr. Spencer Reid." Reid says.

"I would say nice to meet you, although under the circumstances it's really not." Christina says leaning back, "You read the file yet?"

"Yeah, I read it while I was in the meeting." Reid says, "It's brutal, and factful."

"If that's a complement, thank you." Christina says.

"Legs up in half an hour guys, your supervisor has be notified that you won't be coming in until the case is solved." JJ says coming into the bull pen.

"I bet that thrilled him" Christina says looking at her.

"Can I ask you why you aren't happy to be here, most under agents would love something like this." JJ says.

"Yes, I just love people getting murdered, especially when they are killing young mothers." Christina says with a sigh, "It's not that I'm not happy for the advance. I just think I'm best off not getting involved. This case basically killed my father."

Three days later, the BAU come into the office. The case was trying to say the least. All of them were weary and tired. Yet there was the feeling of accomplishment that went with the catch. Christina had opened up on the plane to Kentucky, become more open to conversation, especially those with Spencer Reid. The two seemed to share a certain comrodery. Christina fell down into the seat beside his desk, "Oh gosh I'm so ready to crash."

"You didn't sleep at all did ya girl?" Morgan asks looking her over.

"And you did Mr. Work All Night." Christina looks over at Morgan.

"Okay Okay, I get it. You keep talking like that you might just become part of this team." Morgan watches her for a moment.

Reid sets down on the desk, "We couldn't have cracked this case without you."

"Oh you could have, just took a little longer." Christina smirks slightly.

"Well I hope you enjoyed working with us." Hotch says coming up to them.

"Yeah Yeah, but time to go back to my little desk right?" Christina says setting up slightly.

"Actually, you've been transferred." Hotch says.

"Transferred?" Christina raises an eye brow, "tell me you aren't about to say what I think you are."

"Welcome to the team Christina." Hotch says extending a hand.

Christina reluctantly takes his hand, "Great, I get stuck with you."

"But on the bright side, you get me." Morgan says smirking.

Christina laughs, "Thinking highly of yourself there Morgan."

"There's a lot to think of." Morgan says.

"You'll get used to him," Emily says, "Welcome."

"Thank you Emily." Christina says, "There any rule this paperwork can't wait till tomorrow?" Christina says holding up the paperwork.

"Nope." JJ says.

"Then come Reid, you're buying me a drink." Christina says linking arms with Reid. "And if you aren't careful you'll be buying for them too."

Reid laughs shakily, "Demanding huh?"

"Yeah, you think you can handle another demanding woman?" JJ asks following them out. Emily and Morgan also follow them out.

"Hey Garcia!" Christina says stopping in her office door, "Come on girl."

Garcia turns, "Something I can do for you?"

"You can get a drink with us." Christina says holding a hand out.

Garcia readily accepts as all of them make their way to the bar.


	2. Envelope of Danger

Christina crosses her arms across her chest and looks across the desk at Hotch, "You can't just put your neck out there Aaron, it's gonna get chopped off one of these days."

"You are the best in your class, you've been around this stuff anyways." Hotch watches her.

"You can't do this just because of who my father is or was. I know you and Gideon both trained under him, but come one." Christina sighs deeply.

"This team needs you." Hotch says, "It's already cleared for you to stay."

"I'm barely in and I'm already BAU material?" Christina laughs, "I may think highly of myself Aaron, but I'm pretty sure even I don't think that highly of myself."

"Christina," Hotch looks at her seriously, "You've basically been training for this you're whole life. We need fresh eyes, we need you're eyes. I can't force you to stay, nor can I demand you be happy about it. However, I can ask that you give it a try."

"As long as it's not my neck getting chopped, I'll do whatever you ask." Christina sets up, "Besides, I'm kinda enjoying it."

There's a knock at the door, and JJ opens it slightly, "There's a case guys." she says.

"We'll be right there." Hotch says, turning back to Christina, "I trust this conversation is over?"

"Oh yes, you're big bad bossiness, it's over." Christina smiles.

"You know a little respect wouldn't be uncalled for." Hotch says leading her out of the room.

"Oh come on Hotch, I'm respectful. When I wanna be." she shoots him a smile before heading to the conference room.

"What in the world have I gotten myself into?" Hotch asks quietly.

"Hole worlda trouble if I had to guess," Garcia says, patting him on the back, "Kids go spunk."

Hotch shakes his head, sighing as her enters the conference room with his team. "Okay, little boys anywhere from five to seven are being abducted and killed. They are all strangled, with signs of sexual assault." JJ says ounce everybody is seated.

"Reeks of Petifile." Christina says.

"That's one way to say it." Reid says, "But what makes this a case for us, I mean..."

"This mark." JJ says pointing to a picture on the bored.

"Is that a..." Morgan asks.

"Yes, it's carved into the boys chest, and his penis had been removed." JJ says.

"Could suggest the killer has sexual issues." Emily says. "Or he's keeping them as trophies."

"Well, it's not unlikely that he's keeping them as trophies." Reid says.

"Well, either way this is just sick." Morgan says.

"The fact that he's carving it into their chest suggest that he's having second thoughts about the removal." Rossi says.

Christina looks down at the picture, "There's blood." She says mostly to herself, "Blood suggests that the boys were still alive while he disfigured them. And the carving is careful, and bloodless. Suggesting they were dead when he done them. It's possible he could be replacing what he took." She looks up.

"You mean he removed the boys penis, then when he's finished he puts it back, by carving it into their chest?" Emily asks.

"Makes since, if he's sexual confused, then he could be removing it, having sex then putting it back." Rossi says.

"He strangles them right?" Christina asks.

"Yes," JJ says.

"How, manually?" Christina asks.

"Yeah there's hand prints on all of them." JJ says.

"We need Garcia to look through files from surrounding states. With the precision of these three bodies, he's most likely killed before perfecting his method." Christina says.

"Right," Reid nods.

"I'll get right on that," JJ says.

"Okay, legs up in an hour." Hotch says.

Everybody leaves the conference room, making their way back to the bullpen. Christina sets down at the desk they had given her, and finds a large envelope. She opens it to find picture of herself and the team with a note that reads, 'Nice new team you got there, mind if I kill them?' She looks around quickly to see who may have delivered such an envelope. Nobody stands out. Sighing, she quickly puts it away in the brief case she's taking with her. They were headed to Texas; surely this could wait, right?

As promised legs went up in an hour, they arrived without hassle or delay. All minds focused souly on the case in front of them. A new body had been discovered at a local lake area. Reid, Morgan, and Christina make their way there quickly. Ounce there they go about looking over the body of the seven year old, throwing out ideas and observations. Christina stands up to look around to things that may come to mind in the surrounding area, while Reid wonders a little ways away to talk to one of the local officers. There's only three on scene as it is. Just as her eyes are sweeping the hillside across the creek she sees it. She's not sure what it is at first, but upon closer inspection she knows exactly what it is, "Everybody down!" she yells, tackling Morgan as a shock rings out.

"What in the hell?" Morgan asks, but she's already got her gun drawn looking to where she had seen the gunman. Nobody is there.

"Who would be shooting at the FBI?" Reid asks ounce the danger has passed, "And you're bleeding, are you hit?" He sees the blood stain on Christina's shoulder.

"No, just grazed. Lets get back to the station, I need to see the team know!" Christina says.

Morgan stops her, "Cool your jets there, first we get you looked at."

"You don't understand Morgan, you're all in danger." Christina insists.

"What do you mean?" Reid asks.

"There was an envelope on my desk after the meeting, had pictures and a note in it. But I thought, we would be safe, I mean who else could have known we were coming to Texas." Christina says.

"What did this note say?" Morgan asks leading her to the EMTs.

"It said, 'nice team you got there, mid if I kill them?'" Christina recites.

"Well, that's just great. When you get shit like that you tell us, okay Kid?" Morgan says.

"First off, don't call me a kid, second off, I thought it was a prank on the new girl." Christina says.

"She's right, it coulda been a prank." Reid says putting an arm around Christina ounce the EMTs are done.

Christina wraps her arms around herself not looking anybody in the eyes. Hotch huffs very loudly, "Do you know much danger you put all of us, yourself included in? Do you realize that we were all very unprotected out there?" Hotch looks over at her.

"I thought it was a joke!" Christina yells, "Some sort of new initiation, I mean, it happened at my old unit." She sighs heavily, "I didn't mean anybody to get hurt. I'm just glad I'm the one, I'd never forgive myself if it was one of you and you all know that."

J.J. stands up "Come on guys.. I think we need to focus on finding this guy rather than getting all worked up about what is done with. I've already called Garcia and she is looking over the security videos trying to find out who dropped the envelope on Christina's desk"

Morgan rubs his head, "Did you happen to bring it with you?" He asks Christina who nods, "Let me see it."

"So is this priority or is the serial killer we're after?" Emily asks.

"The serial killed, look I got us into this somehow I'll get us out okay?" Christina says, she hands the envelope to Morgan, "But I want you guys to find who's killing these boys."

Reid looks around at the group and speaks up "Curious" as he stands up "This unsub surfacing now.. Is it possible that maybe our two unsubs are one in the same? Maybe these killings have no meaning to our guy. Maybe he is using the nature of the crime simply to draw us out to where he is comfortable."

"But why use me?" Christina asks looking up at him, "Because I'm the new girl?"

"No..Not that you are the new girl" Reid responds "Our unsub has probably been following you for awhile now, and has simply chosen now to act"

Morgan looks up, "He's right. Did you work on any murders while on the until?"

"Yeah, several actually. Mostly second strain, but a couple higher profile." Christina answers.

"Any stalkers?" Emily asks.

"Not really. There was one guys who stalked his victims...but he's in jail." Christina answers

Rossi looks at her and asks "Is it possible that he's gotten out? We should check it out and rule him out"

Christina frowns, "Thing is, the guy we picked up, he was a bad ass guy. But he wasn't a stalker. I mean he confessed, but I told them he didn't do it." She pauses, "He had killed before, you could tell, but he wasn't patient enough for that type of murder."

"So, you're saying the guy is still out there?" Emily asks.

"I'm saying we put a bad man behind bars, but it wasn't the bad man we were looking for I don't think." Christina says, "But that's between us, my old supervisor finds out I told you that and I'm in trouble."

"Do you have any idea who this guy is?" Reid asks "Anything to go by??"

Christina shakes her head, "No all my files were left at Quantico. They're locked in my desk, but if Garcia could get into my desk she could fax what we needed."

Hotch nods, "I'll call, give her permission to break the locks."

Christina rolls her eyes, "Or tell her to use the spare keep taped to the underside."

"Right," Hotch nods.

Christina sighs, "I'll tell you what I remember. The case was four cops, murdered while out with their families. They were shot sniper style. But the guy followed them for weeks before they actually killed them. He sent cards after each murder that said, 'See I can kill just like you.' When Sam Patricks was caught he had the sniper rifle, but they never tested the handwriting. He um, confessed immediately, but the case was all kinds of public." Christina says.

JJ looks around at the room, "I'll pull the file" she heads out of the room to call Garcia and get the file...

Morgan frowns, "If you were if-y about this then why did go along with it?"

"I was second chair so to speak. The detective ahead of me, well he wanted the big break. What really happened or who done it, didn't matter."

Morgan shakes his head, "That's a bunch of shit. But maybe he new that you were working this case?"

"Yeah he new, we kept getting letters from him." Christina says, trying not to wince in pain from her shoulder.

Reid looks over at Christina "Maybe you should go back to the hotel and get some rest. And get a fresh start in the morning. We can't do anything until we get the file anyway"

Christina looks up at him, "I'm okay Spencer, I just want to find this guy. Especially if he's killing kids because of me." She pauses, "But I could use a shower, and maybe fresh bandage."

"You go nowhere alone, why don't you let Reid take you?" Hotch says looking at Reid.

Reid gets up and follows Christina toward the door

Emily comes after them, "Chris," she calls and waits for her to turn around, "This isn't your fault, and don't let anybody tell you differently. Get some rest okay?"

Christina gives her a small smile, "I will, just work on finding this guy."

Christina and Reid make their way back to the hotel, she slumps down on the bed, "God I can't believe this!"

"You didn't know, don't beat yourself up Cristina," Reid says setting down beside her, "We all do it."

"What, try to get each other killed?" Christina looks sideways at him.

Reid shakes his head, "No we all get so caught up that we lose it. We all make mistakes, as long as you learn from them, then that's all we can really ask."

Christina raises an eye brow, "I put the whole team in danger Reid. I'm surprised Hotch hasn't kicked my ass off yet."

"He won't. Because you made a mistake. It happens." Reid says trying to console her.

Christina sighs, "I should hit the showers, and get this rebandaged." She motions toward her shoulder.

"I'll um…I'll wait here, I don't want you alone." Reid says, "Brought a book." He pulls a book out of his satchel.

Christina laughs, "That'll take all on five minutes."

Reid laughs quietly and looks at her "If I try I can make it last longer... Plus it's a thick book"

Christina smiles and makes her way into the bathroom, turning on the water and climbing under it. She sighs a sigh of relief, allowing the water to wash over her. She takes her time in showering and climbs out realizing she's forgotten her clothes. She debates for a second, but knows she has to have clothes so she dries off, and opens the door, "Reid?" She says stepping into veiw, a towel wrapped around her body.

Reid looks up, starts to ask what when he sees her wrapped in a towel then he goes quiet....

Christina blushes, "I forgot clothes," she says shyly. She moves closer to the bed, leaning over it, Reid not taking his eyes off her, "You'd think I'd now I needed clothes." She laughs a little, looking sideways at Reid.

Reid starts to get flustered and can't get out a full sentence

Christina giggles, "You okay Hot Stuff?' She asks moving her face closer to his.

"You look kinda.....pale." Her lips are inches from Reid's. "I need you to bandage my shoulder too..." she swallows hard, still not moving away from him.

Reid stutters a little "Bandage your shoulder..." he nods "Yeah sure..." He just stands there looking her in the eyes

Christina leans in, not sure if she should do this or not, but she slowly captures Reid's lips with her own. She pulls back slowly, "I um..."

Christina, glanced uncertainly around the room. It had been twenty minutes since she'd kissed Reid. And still neither had really said anything, with a sigh she looks back at him, "I'm sorry," She offers lamely.

Reid's eyes roamed over her face, "You see when there's body chemistry, and you're stress and..."

He stops Christina with a small smile, "I didn't pull back."

Christina nods her understand, a small smile still playing on her lips, "So, since you didn't pull back would it be bad if I tried again?"

Reid gets up out of the chair and walks across the room to where she is sitting on the edge of the bed, sits down beside her and says "No, actually I think it would be ......"

Before he can finish his sentence Christina leans closer to him and kisses him again.

Running her tongue along his lower lips she feels him open them, as she depends the kiss, her body moving it's self closer to him, without her conscious thought. She groans into Reid's mouth when there's a knock at the door, pulling back she smiles at him, "If we let them knock long enough you think they'll go away?"

Reid looks her in the eyes not catching the sarcasm right away..."No actually I think.... " when it hits him and he laughs lightly as he gets up and goes over to answer the door

Morgan doesn't bother asking before entering, just barges in, "Garcia's got your files, she's faxed them. Who's this Mike guy you interviewed?"

Christina raises an eye brow, "Well, he's just a guy that was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was a witness why?"

"Because he just so happens to be in this area, and his hand writing matches." Morgan says.

"Can't find him," Morgan says, "Any ideas where this guy would go?"

Christina frowns, "No, but we should find him sooner rather then later, I want to look over my files again, lets go." She says charging out of the room.

Reid follows her "Christina wait up... You shouldn't be going anywhere alone..."

"Then come with me!" Christina calls over her shoulder.

"She's trouble, that's all there is to it," Morgan says as they reach the entrance, "Wait up!"

Reid looks to Morgan about to say something about her not being trouble but changes his mind "I think I am going to have to agree with you this time" the two speed up a little to try to catch up with her.

Outside Christina stops, turns and glares at the guys. "I suppose the two of you have something to say?"

Morgan is rolls his eyes, but then the focus in on something...a gun barel from a window across the street, "Get down!" He calls pulling her behind a pillar.

Hearing a shot ring out Reid jumps behind another pillar and pulls out his weapon and starts scanning a building across the street trying to see where the shot came from.

"Where did it come from?" Christina asked, also drawing her weapon.

"Building across the street," Morgan answered.

Reid looks to his right seeing that Christina and Morgan are okay he turns his attention back to the building across the street....

Christian scans the building, "I don't see him," she says frowning, "He was aiming at me wasn't he?"

Reid slowly puts is gun away and turns toward the other two...

"Who was it?" Morgan asks, "Did you get a look at him kid?"

Continuing to scan the buildings across the street "I didn't see a thing...You?"

"Just the barel of a gun pointed at our girl's head." Morgan motions toward Christina who's still leaning against the pillar.

Christina leans her head back against the pillar, "I can not believe this!" she says rubbing her still sore shoulder.

Reid looks at the two "We should probably get back to talk to the others and see if they have found anything yet."

Morgan nods and lowers his voice, "Somebody's gonna have to be with her at all times, you ready for Christina duity?"

"Let's get going." Reid says and turns toward the car...

Christina follows Reid, as they silently go to the station to meet the others, Morgan wondering if something he should, or rather would really like know, happened while they were in the hotel room

Christina set playing with the stir stick in her coffee looking over the files. "So we think he's after me? Because he's taunting me?" They had received a call from somebody claiming to be the guy, threatening to kill them all.

"Garcia is trying to trace the call now" JJ says to the group...

"I don't get it," Christina says frowning, still playing with the stir stick in what she thought was her coffee, "Why me? I was second chair."

Reid sits in the chair across from Christina just staring at what was his coffee, then decides to just get up and get another one rather than bother her....

Christina looks up watching Reid, "I thought you had a coffee?" she says shrugging when he shakes his head, "I just don't understand this guys problem, other then him being crazy."

The phone in front of JJ rings and she answers it, "JJ here,"

"Hello Princess, in need of information?" Garcia says brightly, "Cause the Goddess of Information has arrived, I got ya an address."

Hotch breaks in "Let's have it Garcia.."

Garcia sighs and gives him the address, "Oh and word of advice guys armed pretty damn good, the cops have been out twice and he shot two of them, each time. You uh you ant taking Chrissy with you are you?" she asks anxiously.

Christina rolls her eyes, "I'm going Garcia, I'll see you when I get back to Quantico."

Reid looks at her. "Are you sure that it's wise for you to go with us?"

Christina, unconsciously leans over and pecks him on the cheek, "Yup hot stuff, I'm sure." she says getting up and following Hotch out.

Morgan raises an eye brow, "Come on hot stuff." he mocks smirking at Reid.

Reid blushes and follows everyone out to the cars....

Christina is about to climb into the car when she feels a gun barely in her back, "So you finally got close enough? You gonna shoot me? Cause there's five other agents with guns to your head."

Mike laughs "You'd like that wouldn't you..."

"No," Christina shakes her head, "I don't want anybody to die."

"You should have thought about that ages ago...." he replies

"Ages ago huh?" Christina says glancing over toward Hotch, silently telling him to hold his stance, "Why did you do it? All those murders? And you taunted the head agent. Why are you after me?"

"Because I felt like it.. and it was fun..."

"I think maybe you needed help, you needed us to catch you, you new what you were doing was wrong, you disgusted yourself." Christina says feeling the gun poking into her back harder, "Did I strike a nerve?"

He grabs her neck and squeezes it and leans in. "I don't need you to do anything. I didn't need to be caught.....I just wanted to see how long it would take you" shrugging as he laughs "And it took you long enough"

"Wasn't my fault," Christina says, "I was only second string and you new it." She pauses, "I wanted to catch you. Just as bad as you wanted to be caught."

Reid sneaks around the corner of the SUV and comes up behind Mike and holds his gun up the guys back... "Put it down and take a step back"

Christina hears Reid's voice, "Back off Reid!" She yells as Mike's grip tightens on her.

"I'm taking her with me," He says laughing slightly.

Christina kicks him in the balls and moves, just as a shot rings out, and Mike falls to the ground.

_This chapter was co-written with the help of Lynn, my sissy, and yes she's the best adopted Sissy in the world, she rocks. I can't say enough good things about her so I'll just stop with she rocks. I'm in suck and awesome mood today, that I'm gonna post as many new chapters of my fics as I can, and guess what?! This is one of them!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you enjoy the fic, let me know, chapter three is in the works as we speak, actually not because I'm typing this but as soon as I'm done it will be. Okay so enjoy!_


	3. Carnavor

Reid and Christina set apart on the plane ride home, glances falling between the two. Morgan runs a hand in front of Christina's face, "Hello! You're turn."

"Huh?" Christina asks, looking back at him.

"What's going on between you and the kid?" Morgan asks, setting his cards aside.

"I'm not sure." She answers honestly.

"Maybe you should talk to him." Prentiss suggests from beside her.

"Maybe you should," Christina says.

"Oh come on," Prentiss laughs a little, "I'm not the one staring and trying to act like I'm not. You're one hell of a profiler, but you can't find love?"

"Who said I'm looking for love?" Christina asks.

"Everybody is looking for love." Morgan answers, "Believe me."

"Look this is nothing." Christina answers. "And if you don't mind I'm going to….go lay down."

Christina gets up and moves to the couch setting down on it and staring out the window. "Subtle guys," JJ says watching her.

"We're profilers, who said we were subtle about it?" Morgan asks, "But she's gonna have to talk to him."

JJ watches Christina rotate her shoulder, before wrapping a blanket around herself, and laying her head against the window, "Guys, I don't think this needs to be profiled."

With that said the group falls silent. Reid glances once more toward Christina, who's gotten out a pen and paper. He found it immensely intriguing that she insisted on everything being hand written, verses typed up first. It was more personal, made her victims more real for her. She had to actually think, instead of just pressing keys on her keyboard. It also dumbfounded him that she insisted on writing down ever case. Idly he wondered if she was writing of her own case, her own incidence. Sighing he goes back to his book, and tries to act as though he's not thinking about Christina.

When they land, as is tradition, the whole group, Garcia included, goes out for a drink. Laughing and joking among each other. Christian figured out early on, she must depend on these guys for her life, and that fact was proved to her today.

Slowly the group trickled down, until it was just her and Reid left. The conversation soon turns to what happened, or rather almost happened, in the hotel room. Christina looks up through her eye lashes, taking in the sight of Reid.

"You want to uh, finish what was interrupted?" she asks quietly.

Reid considers it for a moment, "It could be just the alcohol talking." He reasons.

"I don't care." Christina says, "I want to finish it."

Reid doesn't answer, simply pulls out his wallet throws the bills on the counter, and holds a hand out to her. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he did know that this felt right…..

Ten weeks later….

Hotch slammed the file down on his desk, wheeling around to Christina who's standing in the door way. She crosses her arms across her chest, and raises her head looking at him evenly. "I'm not sorry I saved that kid," She says.

"Not sorry? You're not sorry you put yourself in danger, almost got yourself shot, again?!" Hotch demands, Christina attempts to say something but he holds up his hand to stop her. "Don't!" He shakes his head, "You adamantly dismissed my direct order."

Christina leans on the back of a chair, looking up at Hotch, "If I had obeyed that order, would that kid be alive?"

"I don't know, but I know that you would," Hotch bites out.

"I am alive Aaron. You're not talking to a corpse; they tend not to talk back." Christina stands back up, "You're not upset that I disobeyed you, you're upset that I was right."

Hotch takes a deep breath, "Christina, I am begging you to see this from my point of view. I have to have control of my team, or else everybody on this team is in danger. You can't just go making decisions like that."

"What to save a kids life? What if that had been Jack? Would you be yelling at me or trying to give me a damn metal?" Christina asks.

Hotch pinches the bridge of his nose, "Christina," he says slowly, "Is anything I'm saying getting through to you?"

"Next time let the kid die, got it Hotch," Christina turns to leave.

"That's not what I was saying!" Hotch calls after her.

Christina turns at the doorway ounce more, "Be more careful, don't get myself killed in the process of trying to save the kid?" She smiles a little, "I listen Hotch; I just don't always process what you're saying. But I got it, okay?"

Hotch shakes his head as Christina leaves his office.

Reid's eyes fall on her leaving Hotch's office. Her brown curls bouncing around her shoulders as she walks. His eyes follow her down the stairs, until she looks toward him. She smiles and his heart does that weird fluttery thing again. Reid's not for sure that's really supposed to happen every time she smiles at him, but oh well. He watches her make her way over to him.

"Hey hot stuff," She greets him, "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Who said I was thinking?" Reid asks watching her set down on his desk.

"Please, that big brain of yours is always thinking." Christina says.

"How mad was Hotch?" Reid asks.

"Pissed, but I mean, come on what was I supposed to do?" Christina sighs.

"You could have followed orders," Reid suggests.

"And the kid would be dead," Christina argues.

"We don't know that," Reid reasons.

"We do Reid, and you know that. Don't start with me, not know." Christina says getting off the desk.

"I'm sorry," Reid says, "You just scared the hell out of all of us."

"I'm sorry I scared you Reid," Christina says softly, laying a hand on his chest, "But you have to believe me when I say that I do weight the risks. Then again, I took an oath, and I'd give up my life for a victim."

Reid swallows, not only is Christina very close to him, but she's saying she's willing to die, both make him very nervous. He locks eyes with her, prepared to tell her that she will not die, at least not until they figure out what is between them, but JJ interrupts.

"Sorry guys, I think you'll want to see this."

Christina blinks and turns toward JJ's voice, "We'll be right there."

"Okay," JJ says and starts to walk away, but stops and turns back to them, "And Christina, if you ever scare me the way you did today again, I'll shoot you myself."

Christina laughs, "Well then I suppose I shouldn't scare you like that anymore."

JJ smiles sweetly at her, "I wouldn't if I were you."

"Geezs and to think I thought you were the nice one." Christina laughs again and puts her arm around JJ's shoulders, walking toward the conference room.

"Oh believe me," JJ says as they walk, "I am the nice one."

Reid chuckles to himself following the two girls. Christina glances back and sends him a wink, causing him to blush.

Morgan, Prentiss, Hotch, Rossi, JJ, Reid and Christina are quickly gathered in the conference room. Each one was tired, and already on edge, thanks to a certain brown haired beauties antics earlier in the day. However, none of that mattered, because there was a new case. And this one would stay with each of them, perhaps long past the time they would normally recover. No, there would be no quick recovery from this one.

"I know you're all tired," JJ begins, "But this case is," she pauses, "It's something I felt was of the utmost importance."

"They all are, JJ," Morgan says.

"This one is…different," JJ answers with a sigh. She picks up files and hands it to each person, then goes back to the head of the table. "Four women in Macon Georgia went missing within a week of each other, at first they weren't sure what happened to them, but part of their bodies was found buried in what they are calling a cemetery."

"Did you say part of their bodies was found?" Morgan asks.

'That's exactly what I said, and that's not all, pieces from women from other counties have been found. Not all have been ided yet. The farthest away is Blackwell. And the oldest bones are estimated to be at least twenty years old." JJ looks around.

"Twenty?" Christina asks, "As in the age of the person or the bones?"

"That's how long the bones have been there," JJ answers.

"Shit," Christina says.

"So you're telling me that somebody out there is dismembering the bodies of young women, burring them separately around a plot of land, and has been at this for at least twenty years?" Prentiss asks raising an eye brow.

"To sum it up, yes." JJ says.

"Wow, when you think you're seen it all," Prentiss says.

JJ nods, "I know, but wheels are up in two hours."

"I need to run get some more clothes," Christina says, "And a shower."

Morgan nods, "I could deal with a shower, and maybe a meal before we go out again."

"Okay, then it's settled we all meet back here in two hours," Hotch says.

Two hours later

Christina gives a small laugh into her phone, "I'll keep that in mind Garcia," she says to the bubbly blonde who had just finished telling her in detail how she'd hurt her if she ever attempted the be the hero again. Christina was convinced they all were way over reacting, but then again, they cared, that was obvious. And that felt good.

"Before you go princess," Garcia's bubbly voice says again, "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Christina answers climbing the steps onto the plane.

"This guy, this smoking hot guy, asked me out today. Well, I mean I fixed his computer and he said he wanted to pay me back…and…" Garcia kinda goes quiet.

"And you don't think a smoking hot guys can ask you out?" Christina asks.

'No, guys pay me like no attention. And just out of the blue at this coffee shop he asked," Garcia answers.

"Well first off it's their loss, and second, ya know, I think it's cool. Just be careful, follow your gut," Christina says.

Garcia grumbles, "That's what Morgan said."

"Well," Christina says, "I think it's great that he's interested, I also think should you decide to go out with this man, you meet at the restaurant, you do not go anywhere that the two of you are alone, and you'll be fine."

"No one night stand?" Garcia asks with a laugh.

Christina laughs, "Not on the first date Goddess of all things computer."

"Gotcha," Garcia answers, "I'll be here if you need me."

"Thanks," Christina says setting down next to Reid, "So what's up hero?"

"Don't call me that," Reid responds, "I hate when you call me that and you know that, do you have any idea what that means?"

"I'm a bitch I get it," Christina shakes her head, looking up at JJ who laughs.

"That's not what I meant," Reid says, "I just…."

"I was being a smart ass hero," Christina laughs.

"Why do I feel like that's gonna be my nickname weather I like it or not?" Reid asks.

"Cause it is, Hero," Morgan laughs.

"Lets go over victimology," Hotch says.

"Only do we know anything about them?" Christina asks, "Shouldn't we start with what we do know?"

"Well we know he chops them up," Morgan answers, "But why, easy disposal?"

"I don't think so," Christina answers, "I've been looking over this case, and what they've found, finger, toes, ears, feet, hands, it's all meat that, well you wouldn't eat. We found bones from the legs and arms, but we haven't found meat on those bones."

"Wait," Prentiss holds up her hand, "Are you saying that, he's eating them?"

"Well," Christina says, "I think maybe."

"That's just sick," Morgan says.

"Makes me rethink eating meat," JJ says shaking her head.

"You and me both," Reid makes a disgusted face then looks at Christina, "Are you sure he's eating them?"

"There's one way to be for sure," Christina answers, "Have the coroner look at the bones for teeth marks."

"Okay, eww, please don't go on," Prentiss shakes her head holding up her hand, "Please don't."

"You deal with blood and guts everyday, all day long, but you can't deal with teeth marks?" Christina asks raising an eye brow.

"No, it's just…sick," Prentiss shakes her head.

"Well, it could be reality," Christina says looking down at pictures, "There's something else."

"What?" Morgan asks.

"If the bones had been cooked then…..there would be a difference in color, like a chicken bone or something. There was no change of color on these bones," Christina motions toward the pictures in the file.

"Are you saying that not only do you believe our unsub is eating is victims, but he's eating them raw?" Hotch asks looking down at the picture, "I don't think we've seen anything like this."

"But he's been killing for twenty years," JJ says, "Wouldn't he have some sort of disease?"

"Mostly likely, also, I think this could be a child of the original killer," Christina says.

"Makes sense, he passed it down, maybe they even stopped it for a while," Reid says.

"Okay, I'm going to find out who the land belongs to, if it's been in a family for years or what not," Rossi says, "Then we'll know more where to start."

"Good idea," Christina says, "I'm going to go with JJ to the station first, if that's okay, I want to see something."

"Reid, Morgan and Prentiss can go to the sight," Hotch says, "And I'll go with you and JJ help set up the local office."

"Good," Christina nods a little.

"Are you okay?" Reid whispers looking over Christina's semi pale face, "You look pale and you're sweating alittle."

"I'm fine Hero," Christina gives him a small smile.

"If you say so," Reid sighs, and goes back to reading the files.

The flight is for the most part uneventful; each one tries to wrap their heads around the latest case. Christina leans her head against Reid's shoulder, reading the file in his hand. It wasn't often that the team saw any indication that they were together, but everybody on that team new they were. They hadn't formally announced but you can't be around a group of profiler's everyday and them not realize something was up.

That night Christina opens her hotel room door. It wasn't really even a hotel, it was a little back road motel, that had been cleaned up some. But it was a place to sleep that was somewhat clean. She wasn't going to argue with that, because she was exhausted. Just as she's about to close the door, Emily pops her foot in it, "Can we talk?"

Christina tries not to sigh as she nods her head, "Sure why not."

"Are you okay?" Emily asks promptly once inside the door.

Christina chuckles a little, "What?"

"Are you okay? You were kinda….upset at the crime scene today, and you've been distant the rest of the day." Emily explains taking a set on the bed to watch Christina's expression.

"Don't profile me Emily," Christina answers more sharply then she'd intended.

"I'm not, I'm being a friend." Emily answers giving her a 'this is your big sister' look.

This time Christina does sigh, "I'm sorry," She answers, "I guess it's just this case or something, but I'm exhausted."

Emily frowns, "Maybe you should take a break?"

"It's not about a break, it's not a mental exhaustion, it's physical." Christina frowns then sighs, "It's just thrown me off a little. And I think this case is getting to all of us. I mean, they keep finding evidence that our unsub is eating his victims."

"I know, it's so," Emily pauses to think of the right word, "Wrong."

Christina sets down beside Emily, "We see a lot of wrong in our business, I just wish we could see the right too ya know?"

"Yeah," Emily answers taking her hand and giving it a friendly squeeze.

Christina lays her head on Emily shoulder, "Aren't you going to ask about the fight with me and Spencer?"

"I figured it was personal." Emily answers with a shrug. "If you wanted the team to know you'd tell us. Just like if you wanted the team to know you guys are dating you'd tell us."

"Well, I didn't figure I had to," Christina laughs setting up then getting up and moving to the window, "Emily, do you ever get a feeling like something different?"

"What do you mean?" Emily asks coming to stand beside her.

"I can't explain it." Christina shakes her head frowning, "I just feel like something in my own body is different."

"You're sick?" Emily asks worried.

"No, God no, I'm not sick, I just…." Christina rolls her head back and looks up at the ceiling.

"Look, get some sleep, and we'll talk tomorrow." Emily says putting a hand on Christina's shoulder and giving her another gentle squeeze.

"Thanks," Christina smiles, "Goodnight Emily."

That night Christina tossed and turned in her sleep as she dreamed of babies being eaten by teddy bears. She woke up before her alarm went off, feeling as though she hadn't slept at all. She looks at her clock, four thirty AM. Sighing she throws her feet off the bed, and gets up to take a shower. Once out of the shower she starts to go over her notes, they weren't suppose to be at the station till nine, so she had plenty of time. When she moves her papers her calendar falls out of them. Christina bends down to pick it up, noticing the date. Going back and looking through it she realizes why she feels different. "Oh shit," she mumbles, throwing clothes on she grabs her purse and heads out the door.

Morgan had just stepped outside his hotel room when Christina nocks into him, "Hey, what's the hurry?" he ask glances at his watch it's was only six am.

"Uh nothing, nothing, sorry," Christina says running a hand through her hair.

"Is everything okay?" Morgan asks again.

Christina sighs, "Yeah, Morgan, I'm fine."

"You are not fine," Morgan says, looking her over. "I was about to go for a run but…."

"Listen, I'm really okay, I just need to go out for a minute or two okay? I'll meet you at the station." Christina answers.

"Why don't I walk you?" Morgan suggests, then turns and walks toward the town, figuring she'll eventually follow. Sure enough she does.

The two walk in silence, through the small town. They round a corner and are surprised by a young man, attacking a young girl.

"Hey!" Morgan calls, both agents drawing their gun, "Let her go."

The girl screams but the guy doesn't even seem to notice. When they get closer they realize he's biting her, biting chunks of flesh off actually.

"Let her go," Christina says.

"Can't," The young boy answers before sinking his teeth into the girl again.

"You can," Christina insists, "Please, let her go."

"I can't, I'm starving!" the boy answers.

Morgan and Christina glance at each other, "Okay, listen to me," Morgan says, "If you will just let her go, we'll get you something to eat. But you gotta let her go man."

The young man looks up at Morgan, "Promise?"

"Yeah, yeah man we promise," Morgan answers.

Christina lowers her gun, "Just let her go," she says quietly, "just let the girl go."

The young man does, and Morgan is able to take him into custody, while Christina calls for EMT's. There's huge gashes that are gushing blood on the young girls arms and shoulder, she's shaking and going into shock. Christina tries her best to stop the bleeding, and keep the girl alert. Finally the ambulance shows up carting her off to the hospital, and then the young man is carted off the jail as the rest of the team shows up.

"What were you doing out here?" Hotch asks.

"Taking a walk," Christina answers, "Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know about okay, a man tried to eat her," Morgan answers.

"It doesn't make sense, he said he was hungry, he was just hungry." Christian shakes her head.

Emily frowns, "Actually it does, we all wondered why a guy would eat human beings, I guess he was just really hungry."

"That's sick," JJ answers.

"But it isn't as sick as doing it just to be doing it, there's got to be some type of mental problem behind it." Emily answers, "I hope they put him in an institute."

Reid nods, "It does sound like a mental disorder," he looks at Christina and frowns, "You okay Christina?"

"Uh, I'm uh…" Morgan, who's standing beside her, catches her before she hits the ground.

"Christina!" Morgan slaps her face, "Come on, wake up, what's wrong?"

Reid bends down beside her, just as her eyes open, "Don't worry, the EMT's are going to come and check you out, are you okay?" He ask taking her from Morgan.

"I'm fine, I don't need the EMT's," Christina answer setting up, trying to act as though everything is not spinning.

"You will be checked out," Hotch answers, as the EMT's come over, "We'll meet you at the hospital."

"I'll ride with her," Reid says helping her onto the gurney.

(Two hours later at the hospital)

"I'm fine, go back to the station," Christina says, shooing Morgan away.

"You aren't fine, people don't pass out for no reason," Morgan says.

Christina groans, as Reid, JJ, Emily and Hotch walk back in, "The doctor won't tell us anything." Hotch announces.

"Maybe there's nothing to tell," Christina suggests throwing her feet off the side of the bed as the doctor walks in.

"I'm afraid you can't go just yet," he says with a slight smile, "Soon enough you can, maybe I talk to you in private?"

"You might as well go on doc, they'll figure it out eventually, or bug me till I tell them what's wrong." Christina answers grudgingly, pushing Morgan away again, but holding onto Reid's hand.

"Okay," the doctor reluctantly answers, "Congradulations, you're pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Christina asks, swallowing hard, as Reid's hand lets hers go. She looks up just in time to see him fall to the floor.

"I'm guessing he's the father," the doctor asks, as everyone nods.

_Note: _Sorry it took me so long to get it up, maybe the next one won't take as long.


End file.
